Some Friends
by Adorkably Adorkable
Summary: It is a new year that Hogwarts and James is ready to ask Lily to a dance but will every thing work out? before Oop. J/L
1. A New Year

AN: this is my first fanfic ever, so let me say this, I DO NOT known any of the Harry Potter character or plot of this story which I got from an episode 'Boy Meets World'. I'm just the person who thought this would got go together. But anyway thank you to these who are letting me ramble.

Oh p.s: I wrote this like 2 years ago before the new books came out. So this is different . but just a bite.

**_Some Friend_**

_Chapter 1 –A New Year_

As the carriages dropped off that students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry , three seventeen year old boys slowly walks up to the castle.

"This is a new day boys", Sirius said as he put his arms around his friend.

"The first day of school. New teachers and new pranks" said James

"Yeah, I have miss that smell of mold, dust and lemon" Remus said scantily.

"Yeah and I have miss all the beautiful ladies." Said Sirius looking at around as a group of girls walked by.

"I have to agree with you on that" said both Remus and James.

"Hay guys" said a famine voice from behind them. They turned around to come face to face with Lily Evans. James froze. Lily was beautiful. She had changed a lot over the summer. She was no longer the geek fiery-head girl they know. She was a young woman. She had gotten taller and curvier. Her hair was darker and her green eyes were brighter. James felt like he had a hyper monkey in his stomach.

"Hey Lil" they guys said.

"So how was your summer?"

"Pretty good. We mostly hanging out at each other's house-" started Peter.

"The usually pranks, food, and community service" took over Sirius

"I told you not to mess with that Govern Williams." Laughed James

"Well he deserved it, calling us hoodlums."

"But you are" Laughed Lily.

"So, he still-"

"Let it go Padfoot. But we also went parties and meet some girls and-" continued Remus.

"And …and broom rides and …um...ah monkeys" James trying to finish but couldn't. It was like lily had brainwashed him with her enchanting eyes.

"Monkeys?" questioned Lily.

"Yeah well we were-" but James was cut off by someone yelling.

"LILY" someone yelled. Lily turned around and smiled.

"Hey Veronica"

Veronica Carlson was Lily friend. She had dark black hair and gray eyes. Nobody got her except Lily. She was annoying and people tried to avoid instead of try to deal with her. Luckily for them she was in Hufflepuff. So they did not have to deal with her much.

Lily turned back to the boys and smile. "Bye guys see you later." And she was left to talk to Veronica.

"A MONKEY!" shouted Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"I panicked, sorry. I looked at her and it was like my brain flow out of my head."

"You like Lily. Don't you" smiled Sirius.

"No I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"I knew it. James likes Lily." Sang Sirius

"Stop that" yelled James.

Weeks went by and James kept getting caught by the rest f the Maraderters and by himself stirring at Lily. About a mouth later James had admitted to himself that he liked Lily.

A/ns: so there it is. The first chapter is done. yah. Wow this is the first story that I have written that is a chapter story. Yah I'm so excited. Dancein' Like A Fool So what do you guys think? Please review.


	2. Just Ask Her

A/N: this is my first fanfic ever, so let me say this, I DO NOT known any of the Harry Potter character or plot of this story which I got from an episode 'Boy Meets World'. I'm just the person who thought this would got go together. But anyway thank you to these who are letting me ramble.

Oh p.s: I wrote this like 2 years ago before the new books came out. So this is different . but just a bite.

**_Some Friend_**

_Chapter 2 –Just Ask Her_

It was now October and there was to be a Muggle movie showing called the Majestic. Professor McGonagall said that they could only watch The Fog. (A/N: it was a scare movie back in the 80's.) Moreover, everyone wanted to see it.

"Ok I'm going to ask lily to the Majestic," Declared James. Lily was sitting half way down the table eating her dinner with Veronica.

"Yeah right you've been saying that for two weeks now," Stated Remus.

"I agree with moony" said Sirius

"You know what I'll ask her. I'll ask Lily now," Stated James. James got up ans walked towards her.

"Umm. Lily?"

"Oh hay James what's up"

"Um oh"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say hay. So hay"

"Hay"

"Ok then bye" and James saluted.

Lily looked surprised and nodded. James turned and walked away. Then he got to back to his place at the table, they were laughing.

"Did you ask her?" James shook his head.

"I told you he couldn't." both Peter and Sirius hand Remus ten sliver sickle.

"Wow thanks guys for the boost of confidence."

"Sorry James but the Majestic is in two days."

"I know I know." James ran his hands throw his hair "Tonight in the common room I'll ask her"

Later that night, Lily was sitting in the common room alone reading. James was sitting in on the staircase watch Lily.

"It's now or never"

"Here I go nothing." James stood up "Am I moving"

Remus chuckled and push James forward making him trip into the room. Lily turned towards the noise.

"Nice entrance"

James smiled." Hay Lily I was wondering um if" James quickly looked back at Remus and show that Sirius was sitting down next to him. 'Where has he been?' James thought. James turned back to Lily. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Majestic with me."

"Oh I am sorry James but I am alright have a date for the ball." Lily said sincerely

"Oh… um…that's great. I hope you have a good time"

"Thanks" Lily say as he walked always.

"So what happened?" asked Remus.

"She already has a date," James said slowly.

"Sorry Prongs"

"Who do you think it could be?" pondered James

"I know" answered Sirius

"You know? Who? Tell me"

Sirius looked up at James. "Me."

"WHAT" said Remus and James

"I asked Lily to the Majestic."

A/N: ooooooo bad Sirius.

Yah I actually finished another one. Yah. So can you guys please review this one? If you guys like it or at least think that it is ok then I'll keep going


End file.
